Lost and Found
by PhilJackAndJimmyRReal
Summary: The New Jersey Devil claims one victim. Now it’s out for another. Will the Winchester brothers be able to stop it, along with their newly found sisters? Or will the death of a loved one get in the way?
1. Prologue

**Title: _Lost and Found  
_Category: Supernatural **

**Parings: Paige/Kim, Lisa/Dean**

**Genre: Angst/Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: M for Femslash, Sex, Character death**

**Disclaimer: We own certain character and the plot. The rest belongs to whoever wrote supernatural. **

**Summary: The New Jersey Devil claims one victim. Now it's out for another. Will the Winchester brothers be able to stop it, along with their newly found sisters? Or will the death of a loved one get in the way?

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Six pairs of tear drenched eyes watched the large, black casket being lowered into the cold, damp ground. The youngest of them, who was at least seven years younger then the rest, watched the casket being lowered into the cold, damp ground and her sparkling brown eyes started to tear up. She could not hold back the tears any longer and started to cry. The tallest one of the six slowly walked over to the small, crying child and carefully picked her up. The child started to calm down in the arms of this muscular, brown haired, brown eyed man. He stroked the child's long, brown hair. Her highlights were only a few weeks old and they showed clearly, as the bright sun beamed down on them. A black haired girl, with red dyed tips, also started to cry. She turned away from the lowering casket and cried into the arms of another black haired girl. The other girl wrapped her arms around the crying girl, closed her dull green eyes, and kissed the top of her head. A guy, who was a little shorter then the first one, looked at the dirty blonde haired girl with his big, hazel eyes. She looked back at him and her bright green eyes met his. He then pulled her into his arms. He held onto her tightly as the both bowed their heads.

This tragic event may have been avoided. No one had to die, besides that thing. Only if he would have listened, they would not have to be gathered here today to bury him. If he, for one in his life listened and stayed where he was, he would still be alive. But he didn't. And this is what happened, this is their story.


	2. Two New sisters

I hope all you guys like the first chapter!

Disclaimer- It is in the prolouge... read it there!

* * *

**Chapter One: Two New Sisters**

_Two Weeks Earlier._

"It says here that the guy was found in the middle of the forest with his heart ripped out of his chest. It says 'no known tools could have made the marks around where his heart was ripped out. Some of the people say it looked like claw marks. Others said that no animal they know of ever ripped out a human's heart and left the rest of the body'," Sam Winchester said summarizing the article again as Dean drove the car. Sam, being in his early twenties, looked over at Dean with his big, brown eyes. He then fixed his brown hair. By the way he keeps his hair; he looks like he would be an emo skater. He stood around 6' 4''. They were heading for Nutley, New Jersey. Sam saw this article in a premonition. As soon as Sam woke up and told Dean, they hopped in the car and headed toward New Jersey. They were previously in New Mexico and it was a good four to five day drive. They had stopped to buy the article and sometimes to sleep, but they kept on driving so they could get there as soon as they could. They could not take a plane because they needed their guns. So the only way they could get to New Jersey, was to drive. "Listen to this. Some guy claims he saw a creature with a head of a horse, wings, and horns. This 'Devil' as the guy called it, attacked Tommy Staneros, the guy who had his heart ripped out," Sam said continuing to skim threw the article.

"Sound like one heck of a psycho we are dealing with here," responded Sam Winchester's older brother Dean. Dean was in his late twenties and had golden brown hair. He kept his hazel eyes on the road as he listened to Sam talk to him. Dean was shorter then his older brother by about three inches. He itched his head thinking about what they might be up against. He sighed not having any idea at this moment what they are dealing with. _Oh, well, _he thought to himself. _I guess we will figure it out when we get there._

"Hey, Dean," Sam said looking over at his older brother, "Wasn't there something in Dad's journal about a devil like creature somewhere in New Jersey?" Sam looked at Dean questioningly with his honey brown eyes.

"Yeah! I remember it now. It was called the New Jersey Devil. How could I have forgotten something that simple? I think all this driving is getting to my head," Dean replied rubbing his left temple with his left hand and kept his right hand on the steering wheel.

"Oh yeah! Duh!" Sam said closing his eyes and hitting his forehead with his hand shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"Don't do that, Sammy!" Dean scolded Sam and he looked over at him to see if he left a mark on his head. Just as Dean took his eyes off the road, two girls ran franticly into the road. Something had scared them into the street.

"Dean, look out!" Sam yelled pointing to the young girls on the road.

Dean looked at the road. He saw the girls and quickly stepped on the breaks. The car came screeching to a stop a few inches away from the cowering girls.

Sam wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked at the two girls, who were now even more scared. The older girl, who was about Sam's age, was hovering over the younger girl protecting her. The younger girl was about fifteen to sixteen years old. Both Dean and Sam get out of the car.

"Are you girls okay?" Sam asked in worried voice. He cautiously walked toward the two girls.

The older girl looked up at Sam with her hazel eyes. She stood up and was about 5' 8''. Her long, black hair swayed in the wind. The tips of her hair were dyed red. She blinked a couple of times. _They look familiar._ She thought. "Yeah, now we are," replied the older girl.

The younger girl looked up. Her face was tear stained and new tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes. She stood up to be about 5'1''. Her brown, shoulder length hair covered most of her face. Her blond highlights were showing threw.

"What were you guys running from?" Dean asked them, as he walked to be side-by-side with Sam.

"There was something in the woods," the oldest replied to Dean's question.

"It had wings and horns and goat features," the youngest added.

"The New Jersey Devil," Dean and Sam replied in unison while looking at each other.

"The what?" Both girls said at the same time as well.

"Get in the car and we will explain everything to you on our way back to town," Sam said getting into the car. Dean got into the drivers seat, and the two girls got into the back seat.

"So what are your names?" Dean asked as he started up the car and headed toward town. This time he did not take his eyes off the road.

The older one replies, "I am Paige, and this is my sister, Michele Winchester."

Sam and Dean's jaws dropped as they stared at each other and Dean stopped the car suddenly making them all jerk forward.

"What?" Michele asked. "Paige is not that bad of a name," she said with a smirk as Paige gave her the evil eye.

"We're Sam and Dean… Winchester…" replied Sam. Paige and Michele did the exact same thing as Sam and Dean. Their jaws dropped and they looked at each other.

* * *

So did you like it? Review with anything you want. Flames welcome.I will update A.S.A.P. 


End file.
